


Harry Potter- Oneshots

by im_julessssss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choking, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, degrading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_julessssss/pseuds/im_julessssss
Summary: Smut, Fluff, Angst,NO SKIN/EYE/HAIR COLOR MENTIONED SO CAN BE FOR ANYONE
Kudos: 4





	Harry Potter- Oneshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Malfoy/Harry potter/Ron Weasley/Reader, Masturbation, Reader! Dom/Sub D.M & R.W, Harry Dom/Reader!sub, Choking, Fingering, Foursome, Smut

You stood under the showerhead, allowing the water to cascade down your body ultimately falling to the ground. As the water became colder you turned the heat up in order to keep yourself relaxed. You reached down and grabbed your shampoo bottle before squirting a small amount into your palm and closing the bottle. You plopped the shampoo on top of your head and lathered it in, taking in the enjoyment of the prefect bathroom.

"Got any extra for me?" Draco spoke up causing you to lightly jump before rolling your eyes.

"You seriously came here and didn't bring shampoo, Malfoy?" Ron said from the shower next to yours. "Blimey mate. How the mighty have fallen."

A chuckle escaped your lips before grabbing your shampoo. "Oi, Malfoy. Heads up." You spoke before tossing him the bottle which he almost dropped since he wasn't expecting the throw.

You turned around and rinsed out the shampoo before bending down and picking up your conditioner. As you stood back up you noticed Harry in the shower a few spaces away from Draco, looking at you. Noticing that you caught him staring he turned himself the other way and pretended to keep showering.

"Can't keep your eyes to yourself can you Harry?" You asked in a joking manner causing him to turn a light shade of red.

"I mean, well, sorry Y/n. But tell that to Ron. That git can't stop looking at you either." He said with a snicker, still a faint shade of red showing in his features.

The redness that faded from Harry's face was very noticeable in Ron's face as you turned to look at him with a smirk. He quickly whipped around to face the other way in the same manner Harry had when you caught him staring. Still having the conditioner bottle in your hand, you opened that and squeezed a more than necessary amount into your palm and quickly applied it to the ends of your hair before it could fall out of your hand. Once finished you stepped back into the water and rinsed the conditioner out of your hair. In the midst of doing that you opened your eyes and noticed Draco's staring back at your figure under the water.

"Alright, that's it. I thought you all could handle this but obviously not. Come here now." You huffed, quite annoyed at how immature they were acting.

They looked at each other uncertain of what you were asking. Draco being the first to turn off his shower and make his way towards you, followed by Harry and then Ron. You, however, left your shower running as you waited for all three of them to stand in front of you. A few seconds later they were all standing in front of you waiting for an explanation.

"Since you pests can't seem to keep your damn eyes to yourself you can stand there and watch me finish showering." You pause seeing their members at full attention just waiting to be touched. "And since you can't help yourselves, you better be getting off to this because whoever cums last gets fucked first."

If only you could've taken a photo when they heard what came out of your mouth after you paused. Draco had wide eyes but quickly replaced it with a smirk, Harry had his mouth hung open and his eyes looked as if they were about to fall out of his head while Ron's face was a deep shade of red. You winked at them before stepping back under the warm water and finishing what you were doing before. Once all the conditioner was finally out of your hair, you turned around and grabbed your body wash before turning back around.

"Fuck" Draco swore as his hand slowly pumped his full erection staring where your ass had been just moments before as you bent down.

You looked over to Harry who had barely even begun touching himself and then looked to Ron who had just processed what you said and had started looking you up and down. You laughed and continued on showering as you normally would. You poured your body wash into your hand before you began to clean your body. Starting at your stomach before slowly moving up, soaping up your breasts which were a decent size, not too big but not too small. You soaped them up in a slower than usual movement in order to get the three men before you riled up. It seemed to work as you saw Draco's movements speed up along with Harry's and Ron finally starting to pump his own erection.

"For the love of Merlin." Ron whimpered at your actions as you heard a string of hisses from Harry and multiple groans from Draco.

You then began to wash your core and your legs before turning around and starting to wash your back. Repeating your movements, you slowly made your way down to your plump ass and began creating bubbles. You instantly heard loud moans coming from Harry and almost as loud grunts coming from Draco. To make things more exciting, you grabbed your own ass cheek with your right hand before letting go and striking it. You repeated the action once more, turning your right cheek a red color. You then began rinsing off the soap going in reverse of how you applied it. Starting with your legs then slowly making your way upwards. 

Once you got to your chest you massaged your left breast as you pinched the nipple on the right one, causing your own soft whimper to escape your lips as you squeezed your eyes closed for a moment to relish the feeling. As you opened your eyes you skimmed over the boys to see if any of them were closed to finishing which you noticed Harry with his head thrown back and his face scrunched as he panted heavily.

"Awe, is Harry close to cumming? Are you gonna come for me? Does 'The Chosen One' want to come?" You teased with sexual undertones. Draco and Ron both started pumping even faster at your dirty talk while Harry answered you.

"Fuck, yes Y/n. Fuck, fuck, fuck." He groaned as he pumped even harder causing his abdomen to clench. "Fuck! I'm cumming."

You watched him as he pumped even harder and faster as spurts of cum came out of him, going onto the floor and onto his hand. You walked up to him and grabbed his hand making eye contact with him as you licked the cum from it and swallowed. That set off Draco's and Ron's orgasms.

"Shit, you filthy little girl. Merlin please. Fuck, shit!" Draco loudly grunted as he bucked his hips into his hand while keeping eye contact with you as you looked at him with an innocent look. The second you made that face he came on the side of his stomach, some of it falling to the ground while the rest dripped onto his thigh.

Draco was already staring at you intently as you made your way to him. While standing and staring right into his grey orbs, you used your fingers to gather his cum onto. You stuck them into your mouth sucking the cum off of them, hollowing your cheeks as if you were sucking his cock, causing him to groan as his eyes turned devil like.

"B-bloody hell Y/n." Ron stuttered as his dick twitched. "Fuck! Merlin!" He moaned as he came hard all over his stomach, with his head thrown back with his mouth open.

After swallowing Draco's cum you walked over to Ron, getting on your knees. While looking up at him, you slowly licked all the cum from his stomach and maintained eye contact while you swallowed. You stood back up and used your thumb to wipe off any excess cum that managed to get left on your lips before pushing your thumb into your mouth. You then took it out with a pop sound and turned around, turning off the water, and gathering your shower stuff. All three of them were panting as they stared at you, lust evident in their eyes.

"Let's go back to my dorm then." You said with a smirk before grabbing my towel and walking out of the bathroom.

As you left you could hear them all frantically running around trying to gather the stuff they brought. You heard the door swing open as you got to my room. You stepped in and turned around to hold it open for them as they all hurried in. They plopped their belongings down onto the floor before turning towards you, waiting for what to do next.

"Well? Are you gonna just stand there or are you going to take the towels off and get on the bed?" You asked them with a devious smile on your face.

Quickly, Ron tore off his towel as Harry began to take his off too. Once they took off their towels they made their way over to the bed while Draco slipped his towel off and set it next to his belongings, but still hurried his way over to the bed. You also discarded your towel and made your way over to Ron who, as promised, would be getting fucked first.

"Ron, follow me like a good boy and maybe I'll let you cum again." You said to him as you crawled onto the bed, going on your hands and knees.

He walks up to the bed waiting for you to do something so he knows its okay. You go from your hands to your elbows which makes your ass go up in the air before wiggling it, hoping he gets the idea. You hear Draco chuckle before Ron finally catches on and grips your hips. He slowly guides his tip to your slit and rubs it up and down in order to turn you both on even more. You started letting out little moans as his hardness flicked over your clit, causing jerks to move throughout your body. Finally he lined up his dick to your aching core before slowly slipping in. Once he bottomed out, he stopped to allow you a moment to adjust to his length. Once you adapted you pulled your hips forward before slamming back into him, taking control as you had planned.

"Shit." Ron said, not expecting you to move so feverishly.

"Yea that's right Ron. Be a good boy and let me take control." You said to him as you continued to rock back into him.

You continue to rock back into him, your ass jiggling as you do. Ron let go of your hips, allowing you to take control entirely, and put his hands behind his head. As you both continued to moan you heard another groan that didn't belong to either of you. You looked up and instantly remembered that Draco and Harry were still there. They both watched you intently, Draco's erection sitting their waiting to be touched while Harry was slowly rubbing his, making sure not to cum.

"You like watching this? Huh? You love watching me fall- fuck- apart at the hands of someone else?" You teased as you rocked even harder into Ron. "Ron slap my ass. Hard."

He instantly obeyed, striking the same cheek you had early causing you to jump from the stinging. You kept rocking back as he massaged the place he just slapped, your arousal dripping down your cunt. He continued to slap your ass until it was a nice red color before you spoke up.

"You better pull my hair, Weasel." You demanded him which he luckily obliged.

When he pulled your hair it caused your back to arch which created a new angle for both of you. He met your movement with his own thrusts causing your pleasure to build. You continued to rock back into him before an idea popped into your head. You quickly got onto your hands and knees before pushing Ron away.

"Fuck, did I do something or-" He said as he was very confused as to why you stopped all of a sudden.

Before he could finish his sentence you flipped him over, his back hitting the bed while he could still have his feet on the ground. You got on top of him and pushed yourself down his length, bottoming out once again. You quickly started bouncing to keep both of your pleasure going. You felt a hands slowly make its way down to your nub but seeing as both of Ron's hands were on your ass you followed the hand back to it's person. Draco stood there now pumping his cock while to your surprise Harry was the one to reach to your heat, rubbing effectively.

As you felt yourself getting closer to your first orgasm of the night, you decided to help further Ron in his own journey. You quickly placed your hand on the base of his throat and gave a light squeeze, causing his eyes to roll back in his head.

"You like that Weasley? Huh? You like being choked? You like being my whore?" You questioned him, making him groan while muttering yes's.

You leaned down and kissed him, while still having your hand on his throat. When your mouths first connected, you were the only one moving your mouth as he was still falling apart beneath you but as he realized you were kissing him he instantly kissed back. The kiss was filled with lust and passion as you began fighting for dominance with your tongues. He won as you became a moaning mess from the speed of his dick in you and harry rubbing your heat quickly. 

"Fuck me." You mumbled against his lips before sitting up right, trying to bounce even quicker. "Holy, Ronald. Shit. Shit, shit, shit! Im gonna cum."

Ron took this as his que to grab your hips and slam up into you, reaching a speed you weren't sure was possible. "Do it Y/n. Please love. Spill your juices all over my cock before I cum in you." 

His dirty talk sent you over the edge as you came hard. Hips stuttering as you threw your head back chanting yes over and over again and squeezing your eyes closed. He continued to thrust up into you to follow your high. Harry removed his hand from your clit as Ron's thrusts became sloppy from your pussy clenching around him. Waiting for him to finish, you tightened your grip on his throat causing him to close his eyes at the sensation. Noticing he liked the pain you took your left hand and slapped him, causing his cheek to turn red before you leaned down to him again.

"You like the pain don't you? C'mon Ronald. Cum for me. Be a good little whore for me and cum." You whispered in his ear.

He bucked his hips as his thrusts became slow, cum spilling into you as he thrusted. Ribbon after ribbon, painting your walls as you could feel his length pulsing in you. You climbed off of him and leaned down to pull him into another kiss. This one more gentle, sort of as a consolation prize. Your lips moved slowly, no tongue involved, as he slowly pushed you both up into sitting position. He pulled back first followed by you. As you opened your eyes you both smiled at each other before you pecked him and massaged his cheek where you had just slapped him.

"You did so good for me Ron. Sorry if that slap was overboard." You said to him, a bit upset that you might have upset him.

"It was great Y/n but you aren't done yet." Ron said with a chuckle before getting off the bed.

You turned around noticing that Draco had stopped jacking off to you and was now sitting on the bed. You smirked before standing up, your legs a bit shaky from the orgasm you just had. All of you laughed at how slowly you had to walk over to Draco to ensure you wouldn't collapse.

"How do you want me Y/n?" Draco asked.

"Top of the bed." You demanded, not even asking or in a pleading manner.

He laid in the middle of the bed, legs slightly apart laying back onto the pillows. You crawled over to him before turning around, ass facing him as you grabbed his erection and slid it towards your dripping cunt. You slid down on it, letting out a moan while Draco hissed.

"Fuck darling. You're so tight." He said through gritted teeth.

You placed your hands on his thighs and started moving. In a similar manner to how your fucked Ron, you bounced up and down at a decent pace. Not going too slow but not bouncing up and down so much to fulfill his needs, going just the right pace to torture him a bit. He whimpered at the notion before speaking up.

"Come on Y/n." He said to you, obviously fed up with the teasing?

"Beg for it Draco. Beg for it or you don't get it." You said to him while coming to a stop, teasing him since he never begs for anything.

"Please ride me faster. Please Y/n." He pleaded, needing to feel the pleasure you deprived him of.

You started bouncing quicker in order to please yourself and him. Once you felt that pleasure building back up you bounced for a little more before stopping all the way down. You began grinding on him, hitting your bundle of nerves in just the right way but also making him feel good too. Once you felt that you were right on the edge, you began to bounce again as quick as you possibly could. He put his hands right below your ass, on your lower thigh, as you leaned backwards and laid your hands on his chest. You looked up and made eye contact with Harry who was admiring how your tits bounced up and down at the same pace you were. As you held eye contact with Harry you felt Ron's hand garb your throat, just as you had to him, and squeeze it causing your eyes to lose Harry's as they rolled back.

"Fuck Malfoy. My cunt is so close to clenching around that big cock of yours." You moaned to him. "I'm cumming, merlin please. Fuck, fuck, fuck."

You started to feel the knot in your stomach come undone as your bouncing began to slow but Draco had other ideas for you. Once Ron let go of his grip around your throat, Draco leaned you back against him. Your back to his chest as he laid one of his hands against your lower stomach and the other on your heat. He thrusted up into you as he began to rub your clit at an inhumane speed. The overstimulation causing you to cry out as your eyes watered.

"I- oh my- Merlin- fuck!" You stammered, not being able to form an actual sentence due to the pleasure you were receiving.

He continued to slam his length into you as the knot you had just released began to form again. Your hands grabbed the arm he left across your stomach as the knot came undone, bringing you to your third orgasm of the night. A tear left your eye as your vision became blurry and you began to subconsciously clench around Draco sending him into his own climax. His hips still rocked into you at a slow pace as his dick twitched and he let his load squirt into your tightened walls.

"Merlin, Gorgeous. I love how you milk my cock." Draco murmured as he stopped thrusting, you still on top of him.

Ron let go of your legs as you began to climb off of Draco, whimpering at the sensation of being empty. Once you were entirely off Draco, Ron helped you to the side of your bed, your legs shaking tremendously. While sitting upright, your legs began to shake less and less as you took a few seconds to come down from the overstimulation.

"Are you sure you are okay to go?" Harry asked you, noticing the shake in your legs and the panting that you yourself hadn't realized until he asked. "I can take care of this myself if it's too much Y/n."

You smirked as you got up, and started throwing the three of the men around. Putting them in the positions you wanted, starting with Draco who you pulled off the bed and kissed him. A passionate kiss with minimal tongue, our lips moving desperately against one another's almost instinctive with a hunger behind it before you shoved him behind you. You then grabbed Ron and shoved him onto the bed before laying against his lower body, head on his stomach and lower body between his thighs.

"Harry, a deals a deal. It's your turn and since you've been such a good slut for me," You paused before opening your legs. "you get to take control."

He came up to you, grabbing one of your legs and holding it in place before he jerked himself a few times and slid into you causing you to mewl and the movement. Once he was majority of the way in he grabbed your other leg and bottomed out, being careful enough to let you get used to the feeling before sliding almost all the way out and slamming in again. At a frenzied pace, he repeated his actions sliding his throbbing length in and out of your heat. You weren't entirely shore but you could feel a vein from his member running against your walls, making you even more aroused at that sole thought. You heard someone spit and when you looked up to see who it was, it was Draco who was now right next to you.

He took his hand while maintaining eye contact and pressed his index finger and middle finger to you clit causing a burning sensation to run through you. Your eyes rolled back again as your arms scrambled for something to hold onto. Harry left one of his hands on you leg while the other came to grab both of your hands and hold them by the wrist. He then took the hand that was resting on your leg and moved it to the calf where he raised it over his shoulder before sliding his hand to the top of your thigh, creating a new and very sensitive angle.

"Please don't stop- ple- I- I'm- don't stop." You screamed out while tears formed in your eyes and your back arched. The knot that you had felt multiple times prior, back again.

"I won't as long as you take my throbbing cock like a good girl." Harry replied as he took his hand from your wrists and placed it on your hip bone, thrusting at a quicker pace.

As Ron put his arm over your stomach you quickly grabbed his arm, digging your nails into it making him his in pain. Draco takes his hand off of your nub before Ron replaced it rubbing at a faster pace then Draco had. Meanwhile, Draco lowered his mouth to your breast, lightly blowing on hit before taking it into his mouth and his other hand massaging the other. He sucked on it and licked your hardened nipple before lightly biting it, causing a loud moan to explode from you before he switches to the other one. The sensation from Harry slamming into you, Draco nibbling on your breasts and Ron rubbing your clit made the burning sensation even hotter as you hit came again.

"I- fuck- so good- yes." You stuttered, not remembering how to form coherent sentences at the moment.

Your eyes rolling to the back of your head while Draco's hand reached from your breast to your throat squeezing, making it so much better for you. Your core clenching harder than you even realized sent Harry right over the edge.

"Shit, Y/n. Draco was right." He paused as his hips began to jerk. "You are so fucking tight. Cumming all over me."

After Harry releases into you he slowly brings your leg off of his shoulder, laying it onto the bed before pulling out. You shutter at the feeling as your legs shake uncontrollably. You look over and see Draco going through his belongings which makes you scrunch your eyebrows in confusion before looking up at the ceiling.

"Are you okay D-" You start but stop when you feel a weird sensation come from your core.

Looking over you see Draco with his wand pointed at you before he drops it and walks back over to you. Before you can ask what he did he gets on his knees and licks a stripe from the bottom of your slit to the top. Your hips jerk from the sensation as you sit up to push him away, out of instinct from so much pleasure. Ron crawls out from his place behind you before Harry takes his spot, shoving you into his chest and putting his arms around yours and your stomach. Draco begins to lick your clit as your hips jerk causing him to wrap his arms under your thighs, holding onto the tops of them and pulling you closer.

He quickly leans up, using his right hand to continue pleasuring you as he sticks his left hand up to your mouth, pushing in two fingers. You suck on them before he pulls them away from your mouth and pushes one into your heat causing your hips to stutter and legs to shake harder than before. He leans back sown and start licking your nub before sucking on it and adding another finger. Your moan's became even louder as your vision blurred once again, tears streaming out of the side of your eyes. Ron grabbed you by the throat, squeezing of course, before pulling you into a hungry kiss. Moans still being emitted from you gave Ron the perfect opportunity to push his tongue into your mouth, not even having to fight for dominance as you were so far gone. Something Draco did made you pull away as your eyes rolled to the very back of your head.

“Oh shit! Do that again!” You cried out, wanting to feel that pleasure again.

"Hmm?" Draco hummed before removing his head from your core. "What do you want, Y/n? This?"

“Yes! Please- It's so good- Fuck!" You moaned, still unable to form a full sentence.

You had never felt anything so pleasing and overwhelming in your life. Your eyes that were still blurred from tears began to see something. Stars. Draco's fingers were setting all your nerves on fire. The vulgar lewd sounds created from what he was doing only added to your pleasure, soaking the bed beneath you. Your final orgasm of the night finally hit you as Ron pinched your nipple with his free hand, as the other was still around your throat squeezing tightly, Draco still fingering you while flicking your nub and Harry restraining you while leaving sloppy kisses on your neck and shoulder. As you rode out your high, Ron released your nipple and his grip on your throat but massaged both areas. Meanwhile, Harry left his grip and still left kisses on you while Draco lifted his head, your juices on his lips and chin while he still slowly fingered you. He used the back of his hand to wipe your juices off before looking at you with amazement.

"You did so good, love." Harry whispered in between his kisses as he unwrapped his arms from you.

"Are you alright, darling?"" Draco said before adding an extra comment. "You felt like you were alright."

"Shu- shut up Draco." You snarled at him, stuttering as you came down. "You didn't have a problem when you were being a submissive bitch for me."

"Bloody hell, Y/n. Just came five times and you can still sass Draco." Ron said with a chuckle while caressing your sides before praising you. "You were amazing gorgeous."

"He's right ya know." Draco said rubbing the tops of your thighs in the same manner Ron was. "Do you need anything? Tea? Spell?... Shower?"

Using your shaking leg you kicked the side of his thigh. As you all laughed at his provocative suggestion. "I would love tea and any spell that could help the soreness I know I'm gonna feel. Please." 

"I might take you up on that shower a different day."


End file.
